invitado especial para España
by lonelyandsad.whisper
Summary: Rusia llega a España para asistir como país invitado a AULA allí notará que España esta muy extraño.  Mal summary


**Hola a todos, espero que estéis bien y que no os estén matando a exámenes. Aquí os traigo otro fic RusiEspa (para variar xD) que espero que os guste. Dedicado a mi hermanita y a Shasha Braginski. Un besazo**

Extrañamente cuando cierto país de ojos violetas, cabellos rubios con una bufanda atada al cuello aterrizó en España no esperó ver tan mal tiempo.

-Yo creí que aquí siempre hacía sol-dijo a la nada mirando el cielo.

-¡Iván!-gritó una voz alegre desde la pista, allí estaba a quien había deseado ver durante todo el viaje, un muchacho de pelo castaño, tez canela y hermosos ojos verdes-¡Hola Iván!

-Hola-saludó alzando la mano.

El moreno le recibió con una abrazo, en vez de con el típico estrechamiento de manos, que Rusia gustosamente recibió.

-me alegro de que hayas venido-dijo el hispano

-Tú me has invitado a AULA-dijo feliz- ¿no te habrá obligado nadie?

-Que va, ¿por qué habrían de obligarme?-dijo feliz, sonriendo cual niño chico- Tú eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo, estarían obligándome si quien viniera fuera el estúpido de Marruecos, pero tú eres Rusia.

La sonrisa de Antonio le hizo sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera cada vez más rápido, el hispano le había invitado por que si a su Salón Internacional del Estudiante y  
de la Oferta Educativa, no le habían obligado, y solo ese hecho le hizo sonreír de verdad.

-Rusia te ves muy bien cuando sonríes de verdad-le halagó el hispano acariciando el rostro ruso- me gustas más así

El hispano pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo, por que se sonrojó en el acto y apartó su mano del rostro ruso.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-propuso España algo nervioso

Iván solo asintió, le esperaban horas de ver a estudiantes españoles histéricos por conseguir las notas de corte para las universidades, los papeles con las asignaturas que deberían cursar y mirando cursos para estudiar en otro país, lo bueno es que estaría con Antonio.

-¿Te apetece venir a mi casa?-preguntó el hispano algo avergonzado- si no tienes reserva en un hotel puedes quedarte a dormir.

-¿No se enfadará Madrid?

-Tiene partido contra el Mallorca creo, así que volverá tarde-dijo con una sonrisa

Iván asintió y se fue a casa con el hispano quien en un impulso le había cogido de la mano y le arrastraba, literalmente, fuera del recinto.

Cuando llegaron a la casa hispana Iván se dio cuenta de que Antonio estaba más nervioso de lo normal, en AULA apenas le había hablado, y eso en el hispano era raro, siempre le contaba cosas, aunque fueran tonterías, y él siempre las escuchaba atento, como si fueran la mejor historia del mundo.

-Iván-preguntó Antonio juntando los dedos índices en una actitud bastante infantil-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Da

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?-preguntó sonrojado y sonrojando a Iván ¿significaba eso lo creía que estaba significando?

-Bueno hay alguien que me gusta-dijo sonriente- es muy bueno conmigo, me habla siempre y no se aleja de mi por que no me teme-dijo acercándose al hispano que de pronto parecía como si le hubiesen roto el corazón- pero lo mejor de todo es sus sonrisa, capaz de crear un sol tan radiante que es capaz de aplacar los fríos vientos que el general Invierno le manda desde Liberia.-tomó el rostro de Antonio con su gran mano- esa persona eres tú

-Iván…-suspiró Antonio alzando los brazos y rodeando el cuello soviético-tu también me gustas, me gustas mucho.

El beso fue algo mágico, fue como ver un eclípse o los pocos minutos del equinoccio, el frío y el calor se habían unido en uno solo

-Te amo Iván-sonrió feliz Antonio colgándose de cuello de Iván

-Я люблю тебя Антонио-dijo el ruso para luego besarle.

Epílogo.

Faltaban quince minutos para que empezase el partido, y para colmo se había olvidado su bufanda y hacía mucho frío, por lo que a la chica de pelo castaño rizado, adornado con una diadema roja y de ojos verdes le tocó volver a su casa para cogerla.

-Si no fuera una tontería juraría que Iván está en mi casa-rió

Pero al abrir la puerta de su casa y encender la luz no le pareció tan loca la idea, y antes de quedarse en estado de shock lo único que pudo ver fue el cuerpo desnudo de su padre abrazado al desnudo de Rusia y las ropas de ambos tiradas por el suelo.

-Esto yo no lo recojo-dijo antes de irse ayudada por su hermano mateo que estaba casi igual que ella.

**Espero que os haya gustado, por favor poned atención a lo que os voy a decir**_**, he creado una comunidad llamada Imperio RusiEspa**_**, allí se recogerán los mejores fics de esta pareja. Un besazo enorme para todos**


End file.
